


The Legend of Blackbeard

by Tinamour



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, mention of Blackbeard, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Silver and Max use Blackbeard's fame for themselves.





	The Legend of Blackbeard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> Gift for meridianrose (who was also nice enough to beta it), from a prompt for the smallfandomfest
> 
> AU in which Silver and Max make up the myth of Blackbeard and they spread fear, sending people scattering in anticipation of the pirate's arrival, and stealing left behind goods.

“He is coming.”

The villagers shivered at Silver’s strangled and breathy voice.

Men exchanged worried glances, mothers brought their young children closer. From the corner of his eye, Silver saw a boy with a fiery and determined stare. He wouldn’t go down without a fight, and that wasn’t good for business.

As much as it kept him awake some nights, his trade relied on fear, the fear that his and Max’s disheveled state and terrified gazes and torn clothes inspired in the villagers, the fear that the name of “Blackbeard” provoked even if whispered.

People were always ready to flee, abandoning their houses and leaving small valuables behind them. A few hours weren’t always enough to pack everything, and they always forgot some trinkets behind a cushion or under a cooking pot. But some, like the lad, weren’t always scared enough. They wanted to stay, to fight, to defend their home. It took Max’s charms and words, accompanied by Silver’s eloquence, to convince them to leave.

“He is hungry for blood, and so is all his crew,” Silver went on, summoning a crazy look in his eyes. “He’ll steal everything and burn the place down and kill you all if you don’t flee. Leave now, and you might have a chance to survive.”

“The things he did there... _ Mon Dieu _ .” Max covered her fake tears with her hands, offering a grateful smile to the woman who softly stroked her shoulder in comfort.

“We had better leave, then,” spoke a woman who must have been the elder of the small village. “Come with us.”

Silver shot her his most desperate and grateful look. “Thank you.”   
  


* * *

 

They hiked for a good part of the day in the country, further and further from the sea, without seeing any sign of a living thing. Max and Silver carefully walked slower and slower, bringing themselves to the end of the trail of villagers. As soon as the small group settled for a break, they went doubled back as stealthily as they could.

They reached the small village by nightfall.

The thirty houses were quickly looked into, and they found enough gold and silver pieces to buy horses or a few nights of sleep in a inn.

But this night, they huddled in the cosiest house, and drank the beer they had found in one of the cellars.

“To Blackbeard!” Silver toasted, before taking a generous sip from his mug.

Max answered with a conniving smile. “To Blackbeard!”


End file.
